Your Place or Mine
by Brandy-Layne
Summary: Catherine has taken a work mate as a lover. Can you work out who it is. PG13 rating as I used a rude work but nothing gratuatous.


Catherine sits on the couch in the lunch room. It was a slow night and she was filling in time by.... Well, staring really. He sat up at the table, completing some paperwork. He was completely oblivious to her. So wrapped up in DNA tests, witness interview transcripts, scene photos..... he had know idea he was being studied.  
  
As she watches him a small warm feeling envelopes her. Was she developing true feelings for him? No, don't be ridiculous. He was just not her type. They were just having fun.... And what fun they were having.  
  
A smile plays across her face as she remembers their first night together. It was so cliché that she wouldn't believe it if someone told her the story.  
  
They had both been sent away to a conference in Seattle about new techniques. Riveting stuff! After the last lecture they decided to go out and grab some dinner and a few drinks. Then they went back to her room and raided the mini bar. Laughter lead to flirting, flirting lead to touching, touching lead to kissing and kissing..... well it lead to a night she will never forget.  
  
Just thinking about it made her loins contract. Man he was good! That had been a pleasant surprise. She had always thought Eddie was the best, but now... he could give him a run for his money that was for sure.  
  
Of course, they woke up the next morning and had 'the talk'. The usual, I'm sorry, it should never have happened, it won't happen again, I don't want to ruin our work relationship.... Blah, blah, blah. They both agreed it was a good time had by all but that was it. No more!!!! Hah!  
  
Not a week later they were at it again. There was of course another 'we need to talk' session. After all, they worked together and this could ruin everything. But by this time they realized that this was going to happen again (and again, and again, and again).  
  
OK, ground rules. Their rules. 1. No one is to ever find out about this and this is never brought to work, no kisses, no touches, not even a 'your place or mine' in the locker room. Nothing! 2. Lindsey is not to become involved. 3. It is just sex. No feelings. If feelings become involved, it is over. We are just having fun. These rules were undisputable. Understand!  
  
She had agreed wholeheartedly. And life had been good for these last 3 months.  
  
Ok, so he never noticed that she stood close enough to smell him at times. He never noticed the looks she had begun giving him. He never realized that she started to smile whenever his name was mentioned at work. Never noticed her study him when he was so engrossed in what he was working on. Like now.  
  
God he was gorgeous. All the men she worked with were. She and Sara had enough eye candy at work to make them both diabetic. But he just curled her toes up. And his voice....Damn! Fell asleep many times listening to him talk. Whew!  
  
She wanted to break a rule. She wanted to say something. She didn't know what but she wanted to see the look on his face when she said something very dirty to him. Right here in the break room. Something like, 'Fuck me right here, right now!'. Of course they wouldn't but just saying it would be fun enough. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Sara walked in. OK, so the rules were there for a reason. That would have just pissed him off. Sara walks over to him and invites him to join her on her case. Damn her. He had always had a special connection with Sara. Something she had never quite worked out. A frown creases her forehead. Huh! That was strange. Was she jealous of Sara? Of course not. That wasn't allowed in the rules.  
  
And she wanted to break the rule about Lindsey too. She knew he and Lindsey got along well. They had from the first day they met, years ago. He was so good to her. Always talking to her like an adult, and not like a child. And she adored him. Why just the other day she asked when she was going to see him again. She hadn't seen him since her last birthday when he dropped off her present. Maybe he could come over for dinner with her and Lindsey. After all he used to come over before they started sleeping together. Ok, not on a one on one situation, but he had socialized at her house with them. She was sure he would be OK with that. She would ask him after work.  
  
After all, one rule out of 3 wasn't too bad to break. Rules were meant to be broken. Rule 3 was safe and sound. No change there. It was just sex. No feelings involved. Absolutely not, no way, never going to happen.  
  
She bit her lower lip. Ok, so maybe she was bending rule 3 a bit. Being perfectly honest with herself she realized that it wasn't only about sex anymore. Just yesterday, she had found herself watching him as he slept. She had reached out and touched his face. He had murmured, frowned, sighed and relaxed again. It was adorable. She had loved it.  
  
That wasn't to say she loved him. It was completely different. Watching someone sleep was like watching a puppy play. You couldn't help but love what you were watching. Besides she had only watched for an hour or two and then fell asleep herself. She was disappointed to realize he had gone by the time she woke up, but she had to go and pick up Lindsey anyway. That was why he had left. That was all.  
  
She knew she was going into dangerous territory. It was going to be harder to justify that fluttering in her stomach when she heard his voice on the other end of the phone. That shot of adrenaline that made her heart race when she saw him smiling at her. The feeling of security when he wrapped his arms around her. That shot of pleasure through her body when he hit the right spot. And he hit it a lot.  
  
There was no denying it. She was falling in love with him. That realization hit her between the eyes. No she wasn't falling in love with him. She was in love with him. She loved him. Oh boy, that was a definite breach of rule number 3.  
  
She watched him again. He was still oblivious. She knew every part of his face. Hell, she knew every part of his body. What she didn't know was his mind. What he was thinking. Did he feel the same way? Doubtful. Although.............. she had caught him looking at her sometimes. But was that love?...... or just lust?  
  
Maybe she could talk to him about it later. His place or mine?  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
AN: Ok people, who do you think I am writing about? Do you want me tell you or would you prefer to leave it open and you slot in whoever you want?? Let me know via a review and I will update if enough of you want me to.  
  
PS: Thank you for the responses in relation to my other stories. I really appreciate them.  
  
Cheers. 


End file.
